Legend of the Pokemon Rangers!
by MewLover001
Summary: Summer,Ben,Kellyn, and Solana wonder if their mother is one of the rangers who saved Oblivia in the past? IS she still going to the past?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"With the help of Pokemon, they captured Arceas and saved Oblivia. Then Ellios and the pieces of the Golden Armor appeared. The Golden Armor got lost in Oblivia and Ellios came back to his mind. So that's how the Pokemon Rangers saved Oblivia!" said Spring. Actually her name was Summer, but she didn't want to give away her identity. She told this story or legend, whatever you wanted to call it, to her children since they insisted. Of course, they always asked the same questions.

"Am I really named after Summer, one of the original rangers who saved Oblivia?" Summer asked.

"Am I really named after Ben, one of the original rangers who saved Oblivia?" asked Ben.

"How come I'm named Kellyn? Kellyn is just a random name!"Kellyn said.

"Why am I named Solana? This name is _so not_ popular!" said Solana.

Of course she always gave them the same answers.

"Yes Summer and Ben are the two original rangers that saved Oblivia." Spring said.

Summer and Ben did their best to look proud, while only Solana was the only one pouting. Since Spring ran through this everyday, she knew that Solana will only feel bad.

"Kellyn is the name of a top ranger. There aren't many top rangers in the world."

Solana pouted more.

"Solana was one of the first rangers to meet Celebi!" Spring tried to act like that was a wonderful thing, but many rangers met Celebi.

"But many rangers met Celebi!" Solana said.

"Now go to sleep." Spring said, "Or you will never be a Pokemon Ranger."

"WE _HAVE_ TO BE POKEMON RANGERS!" they yelled, even Solana. They all wanted to be Pokemon Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Suspense

_Solana's POV_

_Hmm… Mom always told us this story, but isn't she explaining it a bit too good. It's like she was there. But is she even a ranger? I thought._ I racked my brain trying to see if there were any times mom told us that she was a ranger. Did I ever see a Capture Styler in the house? No. Any signs of random wild Pokemon? No. If she _was _a ranger in the story, did she ever meet with Celebi? No. At least not I had ever seen. Wait. _I_ just never saw. What if she does? I remember the times when she left and disappeared dir a few weeks. Sometimes an year. _Should I tell the others? Would they make fun of me? Maybe I should just tell them. I thought. _I did.

"Are you guys awake?" I asked.

"Duh." Kellyn replied, "We can never sleep since you're always squirming around."

Everyone snickered. _Typical. I thought. _But I didn't give up.

"Did you notice how mom tells the story about the rangers with so much details?" I asked.

"Notice what?" Ben asked I guess who just woke up.

"Guys. I think she's serious." Summer said. I love Summer. She always stands up for me.

Of course, everybody listened to Summer. I told them about what I thought about Mom being one of the rangers in the story.

"But is she even a ranger?" Ben asked.

"Maybe." I said, "Remember the times when she sometimes left us for a few weeks?"

"Yeah." Kellyn said, "Maybe she time traveled with Celebi."

"Let's wait until she says she's going to leave, and follow her." Ben said.

"But she might not leave for days! Maybe years! Besides, she doesn't let us leave the house when she's gone." I said.

"Who cares about what she says?" Summer said, "This will be great! Just act normal so she won't notice."

We were about to reply, but Mom came in to check to see if we were sleeping. So, of course we had to pretend to sleep. At least we came up with a new plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Ben Tells the Plan

_Ben's POV_

I actually don't really approve of the plan. Following Mom when she's leaving? Scary. Everybody thinks I'm brave. _You're named after Ben, one of the original Pokemon Rangers!_ They'd always say. So I try to act brave, even though I'm not.

I made sure everyone was asleep and went to find Mom. I didn't want to do this. Perhaps she _won't_ go out. Maybe she'll tell them that they shouldn't follow her and she knows of our plan. I went into her room.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Yes. Why aren't you sleeping with the others?" Mom asked.

"Because Solana thought you were explaining the story with so much detail, she told everybody that you might be one of the rangers!" I didn't care that I was ruining the plan. I didn't want to do it.

I told her the plan that they thought of.

"Hmmm. I actually approve of this plan." she said.

"What? Approve of this plan? I don't want to be part of the plan!" I said.

"Sush." She said, "Don't wake the others. I'll leave tomorrow for you guys to follow. Maybe you should ask to hear the story again, but ask different questions. Don't tell anyone about this conversation. Good night."

She kissed me on the cheek. _So that's all? I tell her the plan, she approves. She tells me a suggestion, and "Bye, go to sleep." Bummer. Wait! There's one more thing I can ask her!_

"Um, Mom, are you one of the rangers in the story?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said, "You'll find out tomorrow."

_Great. No complete answer. Just "Wait 'til tomorrow!" This is a failure. I thought._ I had no choice but to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Discussion

_Summer's POV_

Of course, like all mornings, I was the first one awake. Kelly was snoring away, while Solana was rolling on her bed sleeptalking. Typical. Wait! What about Ben? Ben was surprisingly up. He had dark circles under his eyes. _I wonder what happened to him last night. I thought._

"Hey." I said.

"What?" he yawned.

"Any plans for our plan?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, "I'll share it when everybody wakes up."

"Well, then wake them up!" I yelled.

I admit. I felt bad about yelling at him. One reason that I yelled at him was because I wanted to hear his ideas. He never has any ideas. Another reason is that I wanted to wake him up.

Well… actually it worked. He looked like he'd been punched, and went up the top bunk where Kellyn was sleeping. I jumped down to wake up Solana. I shook her hard since she never wakes up when I shake her lightly. She kicked me several times in unnecessary spots that I would not like to mention. By the time she woke up, I had a bloody nose.

"Uh, what happened?" she asked looking at my nose.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Now, explain please." I said.

"OK. So maybe we should ask Mom to tell us the story again, but ask different questions. That way, we can learn something else." he said.

"For once, you sound smart." Solana said.

"Uh… thanks… So anyway, we follow her after that." he said, "Plan?"

"Plan." everyone said.

We all went out to the dining room. Mom already set up breakfast.

"I was just going to call you." she said, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

We all ate as quickly as we could. Ben choked, Solana had a stomach ache, and Kellyn threw up. I was glad that I didn't face any of those consequences. I ate slowly thinking. _Why is Ben so sure that Mom is going to leave today? I thought. He said "So we should follow her after that.". Was that a mistake, or does he know that she will leave?_

"Mom," I said, "We want to hear the story again."

"Sure." she said, "Come sit around."

We all gathered around her near the fireplace as she started to tell the legend.


	5. Chapter 5: The Legend

_Kellyn's POV_

Mom told it with a lot of detail like Solana said. Explained what? The legend of course! So anyway, we all gathered around the fireplace. Hey, it was cold! I brought some chips that I don't think was nessacary.

_"The rangers were at the Old House, near Tilt Village with their Ukelele Pichu. __Suddenly, Celebi appeared in front of them out of nowhere. It took the rangers __with it leaving Ukelele Pichu. They were Time Traveling. The rangers appeared in a strange place. They somehow knew that they were not in their own time. Their Stylers were different. They changed during the Time Travel! On the center, there was a mark that looked like the symbol on the Rainbow Dais at Cocona Village. Suddenly, out of the doors came a Steelhead. It came with a Piplup. The Piplup looked dazed and in a trance. The Steelhead made the Piplup attack the rangers. Of course, the rangers captured it with ease. The Steelhead ran away, leaving Piplup behind. Piplup seemed to have bonded with them. The observers introduced themselves as Ravio, Kira, and Tanvir. Kira and Tanvir used to be Steelheads, but took their armor off as soon as they saw what was happening to the Pokemon. Apparently, Celebi brought them to Cocona Plaza. Summer and Ben quickly found out that they were in the past and Cocona Plaza would soon be Cocona Village. Kira explained to them that the Pokemon in the temples were acting strangely. Kira asks them if they can go and investigate, taking Piplup as their Temple Partner. They explained that you can get different Temple Partners when they get slates during the missions. Summer and Ben go to the Forest Temple. Supposedly, you need to do something before getting to the boss of that temple. Together, they completed the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Ice Temple, the Thunder Temple, and the Dark Temple. During that time, they learned that Ravio's father, Ellios has the Golden Armor and is controlled by the Dark Temple ruler, Sabios. In fact, Sabios was the one controlling all the Steelheads. Getting to Arceas was very hard. They failed countless times. But after an year, they made it to Arceas. The orb that held all the Pokemons' power and peace in Oblivia, had disappeared; Sabios took the orb. With the help of their Gallade, they captured Arceas. Even though the orb was gone, peace came to Oblivia, and the Pokemons came to their senses. So did Ellios. After that event, Sabios disappeared. Still now, they are still searching for Sabios." _

I knew she added the part about still looking for Sabios. She only told up to capturing Arceas.

"How do you know that they're still looking for Sabios?" asked Solana.

"Are the rangers still alive?" asked Summer.

"How do you know this legend?" asked Ben nervously.

Everybody looked at me. I still didn't ask! I quickly thought of a question.

"How do you know all the temples?" I asked.

"Hmm." she said, "Different questions this time? Well, I know that they're still looking for Sabios because all the Pokemon in Oblivia are still not in peace yet. Most of them are, but not all. Yes, the rangers are still alive. I know this legend because it's a famous legend. I know the temples because Summer and Ben wrote a book about the past. Now, I need to go. I don't know when I'm coming back. OK?"

She had a mischievous grin on her face. Ben looked uncomfortable. Summer and Solana looked excited, and… I don't know how I looked like.

"Bye." she said leaving us.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ben.

"We follow her of course." said Solana.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan Success!

_Spring's POV_

_I hope they're all right. I thought. They're so young. I wonder if they will be okay. _

"Oh well. They have Summer and Ben with them. Right Pichu?" I asked.

Pichu strummed its ukulele. "Pichu!"

"Guess we need to fly huh."

I summoned Latias with her sign.

"Take me to Cocona Village. But fly low for my kids to follow us." I told her.

It felt great flying on Latias again. The wind felt great. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Summer peeking out the door to see if I was gone. _How cute. I thought._ She said something to others and pointed at Latias. Latias looked nervous. It wasn't supposed to seen by other people.

"It's okay. They want to follow me. Let's give them a good exersize." I said.

Latias zoomed ahead in the direction of Cocona Village. The kids were running after us.

"See, aren't they cute?" I asked.

Latias smiled.

"Thanks for the ride Latias!" I said.

I ran out of Cocona Village. The shrine was near Cocona Village, not _in _Cocona Village. There was the shrine! Wait, someone was there. A male with brown hair, same outfit as mine. Sadly, I knew who it was.

"Ben!" I said, "Why are _you _here.?"

"I saw you coming on Latias." he said, "Too bad she didn't meet Latios. Hey Pichu, how are you doing?"

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled.

"Celebi come forth, take us to the past to Cocona Plaza." I said in front of the shrine.

"Cele-bii!"

"Hi Celebi." I said.

"Bii!"

Celebi took us in a yellow circle (except Pichu) and my kids came in just in time for the Time Travel.


	7. Chapter 7: Cocona Plaza

_Summer's POV_

OK. So we're in Cocona Plaza. On the stone floor, there was a symbol like the one in Cocona Village. Strange… _Wait! What if we're in the past and Cocona Plaza is going to be Cocona Village? Oh no. Where's Mom? I thought._ Well, mom was right in front of me with a weird man that I have never seen before. Yes, I know, they call those people strangers. So he was a stranger. Well, not to Mom. She was literally yelling at him. I have no idea what Mom was yelling about, but I left them alone.

I felt a personal connection to this place. I looked at Ben.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Uh, fine." he said.

"Seriously," I said.

"Like I've been here before." he said.

Now there was a fine answer. A woman in front of the doors (another stranger) came and talked to Mom.

"Welcome back, Summer." she said.

First, I thought she was talking to me. But she was looking at Mom.

"I didn't see you for a long time Kira. Great to see you again." Mom said.

"Good to see you too Ben." Kira said.

"Yes." Ben said.

_What? I thought Mom's name was Spring. Was that false? Is that her cover name? Also, Kira, like the one in the legend? Ben, one of the original Pokemon Rangers that explored the temples? Was Solona really right about Mom being one of the original rangers?_

"Who are these people?" Kira asked pointing at us.

"Oh, that's our kids." Mom said.

We have a dad? I never knew. I never saw a male in the house except Ben and Kellyn. I doubt that the others never knew either.

"Did you find Sabios?" she asked a man.

"No. But we think we saw glimpses of him in the Light Temple." he said.

"What's he up to this time?" Ben asked.

"Be patient," Mom told Ben, "Do you think he's trying to take over Oblivia again Tanvir?"

Great. Another person from the legend.

"I don't really know." said Tanvir.

"Ravio, how is Ellios?" Ben asked.

Another person from the legend. My head is going to burst.

"He's at the Light Temple in guard." Ravio said.

Then right at that moment, the fresh green grass that surrounded the plaza withered. The colors seemed dull and gray.

"Oh no! What happened to dad?" Ravio said.

"We'll go check it out." Mom said, "Who knows, Sabios might be there."

"Be careful." Tanvir said.

"You four, stay put." Ben said.

"Fine." we all said.

Then we watched them going into the darkness in the doors.


	8. Chapter 8: The Light Temple

_Ben's POV_

OK. I just saw my namesake who told me, sorry, _us _to stay put while they go to the Light Temple to find Sabios. Usually, I would've stayed put since I'm scared of many things (No, I am not going to give examples), but I ran in after them. Nobody saw me running in, but they should find out soon enough.

Me running in after them was weird, but not as weird as what I saw. Almost everything was white outlined with yellow. There were two green squares which I guessed wee warp tiles. I didn't see any sign of Mom or Ben. I am _**NOT **_going to call Ben my dad. The place looked pretty lonely. When I was walking forward, suddenly, a Misdreavus popped up in front of my face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The Misdreavus laughed and disappeared.

"Capture on!" someone yelled.

I looked back and saw Ben trying to capture the Misdreavus. Soon enough, he captured it.

"I thought I told you four to stay put." Ben said looking at me. "Are you Ben or Kellyn?"

"I'm Ben." I said.

"OK. Now please go back." he said.

"I can't even if I wanted to." I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." he said.

"Ben! Can you step on the switch for me? I can't get across!" someone yelled.

"OK! Be patient. Geez."

The owner of the yelling was Mom.

"You go capture the other Misdreavus, and I'll capture the Togekiss and the other Pokemon." she ordered.

_There's another Misdreavus? I thought._ Just when I was wondering, a Misdreavus popped right in front of my face again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! DOES MISDREAVUS HAVE TO POP UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE?"

"Oh, there's the Misdreavus." Ben said.

"Am I bait?" I asked.

He ignored me and went on with capturing. I sighed. I wish I stayed put at Cocona Plaza.

"BEN! STOP SLACKING OFF AND STEP ON THE SWITCH ALREADY!" Mom yelled.

"OK! Be patient. Geez." Ben said.

He stepped on the switch.

"What takes you so long to capture a Misdreavus?" she yelled.

"I don't know." he muttered.

"Five more minutes for this mission. Hurry up!" she yelled.

I followed them as they progressed through the temple.

"I don't know _why _you're part of the legend when _I _did all the work." Mom muttered from time to time.

Then there was a red warp zone. I followed them as they disappeared in the warp zone. They went up and I saw Arceas and two men. One was holding a blue orb, and the other was on the floor gasping for breath.

"Ben, you have to go back! Tell the others what you saw. Go!" Mom yelled at me. "Celebi! Take him back!"

"Biiii!"

Celebi engulfed me in an orb of light as it took me back to the plaza.


	9. Chapter 9: Ben Comes Back

_Summer's POV_

When Ben (the man, not the boy) told us to stay put, of course I did. However, I saw Ben running in after them. He didn't know that of course. I was about to run in after him when Kira stopped me.

"The Light Temple is dangerous. You can't go in there." she said.

"But…" I started.

"Stay put." she said.

"Yeah Summer, stay put." Kellyn snickered.

"Well, I saw Ben running in there." I whispered so Kira, Ravio, and Tanvir couldn't hear.

"Duh, Ben went in with Summer. I mean Mom, not you." Kellyn said.

How dumb. He should go refresh his brain somewhere.

"No. She means our _brother_ Ben. Not the _original_ Ben." Solana said.

Luckily Solana has her brain. It's just that people ignore her a lot since Summer, Ben, and Kellyn are more popular.

"Oh." Kellyn said.

We just got through that when there was an orb of light. Out of the light, came out Celebi and Ben (the scatterbrain boy that chased Mom into the temple). Ben was gasping, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"What happened?" Ravio asked. "Is my father okay?"

"Sabios… is… there with… the orb…" Ben said.

Right after he said that he collapsed and fainted.

"I guess what he saw was so horrible." I said.

"We need to go to the Light Temple."

Surprisingly, it was Solana who said that.

"Mom and Ben are in trouble. They might not be able to stand up against Sabios." she said.

"Well… none of us will have any luck… but they are kids of the rangers that saved our time." Tanvir said.

"Maybe you're right." Kira said.

She opened the wooden doors for us.

"Good luck." she said.

The three of us ran into the darkness, desperate to save Mom and Ben.


	10. Chapter 10: The Attack

_Kellyn's POV_

We ran through the doors. We didn't have to do a mission, we just went straight to Mom, Ben, Arceas, Sabios, and more things. Ben's styler was broken. His styler was smoking.

"Why did you try capturing Arceas by yourself?" Mom yelled. "I could have captured Arceas _without_ breaking my styler!"

Ben didn't respond. Sabios laughed. Sabios looked sort of fat with his clothes on.

"Capture on!"

Mom drew loops around Arceas trying to capture it. Arceas sometimes attacked, mostly with lasers, and rarely with meteorites. Mom sometimes used Gallade's Poke Assist. Everyone was watching. Sabios' laugh turned into a frown.

"Arceas!" Sabios yelled. "Use Judgment!"

Everybody ran as the attack hit the floor. Except Solana. She was frozen with fear as she watched the attack come to her.

"Solana!" Mom yelled.

Solana didn't reply. When the dust was cleared, Solana was in a heap on the floor with Mom's Gallade. Mom rushed over to her. Gallade said something and Mom nodded as if she understood. Suddenly, more people came in. Ravio, Kira, and Tanvir all rushed in. Ravio went to his father, Ellios, while Kira and Tanvir started talking with Mom and Ben.

"Is Solana alright?" whispered Summer.

"I don't know." Kellyn whispered back.

Everyone except Sabios were sad. Sabios prepared to disappear.

"Sabios, stop!" yelled Ben.

Surprisingly, he didn't escape.

"What do you want?" asked Sabios.

Sabios suddenly put on a small smile as if he had a plan.


	11. Chapter 11: Solana and Gallade

_Solana's POV_

So, I was knocked out by Judgment… but I didn't take the full blast. Gallade rushed in and bounced off most of the attack. Still, I got hit. Even if it was a little, it hurt a lot.

After I got knocked out, I started to see things from Gallade's eyes. Gallade was over me after the dust cleared. Sabios was about to escape, but Ben stopped him by yelling at him to stop.

"What is your goal?" Ben asked.

"To control all the Pokemon in Oblivia!" yelled Sabios.

I don't know why Sabios told us what his goal was. His goal is so old. Many people tried that, and yet, they failed. But then again, this is the past. Sabios started talking again. I don't know what he was saying, since he spoke in a weird tone. Then I remembered something from the legend. Sabios could flatter people so he can control them. I realized that he was flattering Ben like he did with Ellios. I wanted to yell at Ben to don't listen to him, but I was still unconscious. Ben's eyes got misty, and I knew he was falling for the flattering spell. The others looked that they knew that too.

"Ben, don't listen to him!" yelled Mom.

Ben just went on and ignored her. He was under the spell. Wow. It took only about 3~5 minutes to put one of the original rangers under a spell. Suddenly, Gallade attacked. Not at Sabios, but at Ben. Sabios got surprised and dropped the orb. As the orb fell, it cracked. Gallade lashed at Ben and Ben came back to his senses. But it was too late. He disappeared into dust. I knew I couldn't talk about this without crying, so I told myself that I wouldn't talk about this. We all went back to the plaza, and I woke up.


	12. Chapter 12: Back Home

_Summer's (Mom) POV_

"Let's go." I said.

Ben and Solana woke up so we didn't have to carry them. Which was a good thing.

"Biiiii!" Celebi took us back to our own time.

I summoned Latias and we flew back home.

"Any questions?" I asked once we were home.

"Yup." Kellyn said. "Who are you?"

"A Pokemon Ranger who been through Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia. Also a Pokemon Trainer that has been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

"Uh… OK…" said Kellyn.

"I'm going to go back to being a trainer for a while." I told them.

"Then where will we go?" asked Summer.

"You four are going to the Ranger School in Almia." I said.

"YAY!" they all shouted except Solana.

Solana was in a corner sitting quietly.

"Which region are you going to go first?" Ben asked.

"To Unova." I said. "I'll drop you off at the Ranger School before I leave."


End file.
